


Major Tom, We Have A Problem.

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Multi, No Smut, davidbowie, light cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: The boys go on another hunt, taking them over to Austin Texas in regards to a suspicious murder of some ordinary man. But the killer isn't ordinary. Read to find out more





	1. A long day

It was a late rainy, cold night and Dean, Sam and Castiel, had just returned to the bunker after what seemed like the longest day in History. They are staying in the bunker for the evening in Lebanon Kansas. It’s getting on in the evening, and Dean collapses on the couch, switched on the television, Sam immediately going for his laptop, and Castiel sitting beside Sam numb, not knowing what to do. Half an hour later, Dean is fast asleep on the sofa after a long night of salting and burning restless spirits, Cas is still sitting up with Sam since “Angels” don’t require sleep and of course Sam is sitting on his laptop researching cases and investigating news story after news story. Around 11pm, Dean gets up from the sofa announcing he’s heading to bed, and suddenly he’s concerned that Sam is still attached to his damned computer.  
“Sam, you should head to bed man. You haven’t slept in 24 hours.” Dean says, clearly worried about his younger brother.  
“Yes, I agree with Dean, Sam.” Castiel also chimes in.  
“I’ll go to bed soon guys. I just need to find us a new case first.” Sam replied cautiously.  
Dean agrees with no argument, and Castiel does too as he always agree with whatever Dean says so they both head to bed, leaving Sam to investigate. Many hours later, around 2am, he finally finds something. By this time Sam assumes that everyone was asleep, so he decided to leave it until the morning to tell everyone. He looks down at his watch and decides it’s a good time for him to go to bed. He makes his way to his room and on the way does what he always does, and checks on Dean and Castiel’s bedrooms. As he predicted, Dean is asleep on top of the covers again. He chuckles and quietly walks into Dean’s room, pulling a blanket over him before heading to Cas’s room. Cas is sitting up right in the chair beside his bed (which he barely uses) dozing. Castiel claims he never needs sleep, but Sam knows even an angel needs to sleep sometimes. When Cas sleeps it helps recharge his Grace quicker. Sam does the same with Cas, puts a blanket over him before grinning happily that his “family” were happy and heading into his room.


	2. Morning After & A New Case

As usual Sam is the first one up by 7am. He heads out of his bedroom and checks Dean and Cas’s rooms like he did last night. Dean is still fast asleep, and so is Cas surprisingly in bed this time, he must have moved sometime during the night. Sam collects himself some muesli and coffee, and sits down at the table, and once again returns to his laptop. It was around 8am when Dean finally managed to drag himself out of bed and down the stairs, the first thing he notices was Sam was at his laptop again.   
“Sam! Again…! Did you sleep at all last night? Your still at that bloody laptop.” Dean laughs as he pours himself some coffee.   
“Yeah, I slept Dean. Where’s Cas?” he tries to immediately change the subject.   
“Still asleep I think.” Dean replied.   
“So… get this…” Sam said.   
“Sam, it’s 8am, need coffee first. Then we will discuss a case okay. Plus, we need to wait for Cas anyway.” Dean said pointing to his mug that was nestled between his hands.   
Finally, around 8:30, Cas finally comes to the kitchen surprisingly still dressed in his suit and trench-coat.   
“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Dean laughs, taking a sip from his cup, looking at Cas blushing ridiculously.  
“Morning Dean. What’s going on?” he asks.  
“Apparently, Sam has found us another case to go on.” Dean explains.  
“Yay!” Castiel said sarcastically.  
“You alright Cas?” Dean asks.  
“Yes, thanks Dean.” Cas replies.  
“So, Sam, you wanted to tell us about the case?” Dean said finishing the last of his coffee before getting up immediately to get another.  
“Yes.” Sam replied.   
“Okay, so there is a guy’s wife that claimed she found him on the floor dead.” Sam explained.  
“How do we know it’s a case? He could have just died from natural causes Sam?” Castiel sighs as he sits down at the table with his cartoon bee mug.   
“We should investigate it anyway. Could be fun.” Dean shrugged his shoulders.   
“Doubt it.” Cas mutters under his breath, thankfully no one heard him.   
“Meet at the car in 30” Dean said getting up.


	3. On the Road... Again...

30 minutes later Sam, Dean and Cas meet at “Baby”, Dean’s most prized pocession – his 67’ Impala. As usual Sam sat in the front with Dean, due to his huge legs and Castiel sits in the back with his book. It was a six-hour drive, so Sam and Cas may as well get comftable. Dean is not happy with the quiet drive, so he leans forward to switch on the music and within a few seconds Sam is frowning as AC/DC comes through the speakers for the third time that week. Castiel isn’t bothered by the music, as he can easily block things out but Sam on the other end.   
“Dean… really?” Sam groans.   
“What…?” He asks confused.   
“This is the third time this week you have played this album…?” Sam complains.   
“Sorry, Sammy. House rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” Dean laughs. Sam scoffs and shuts his mouth, much to Dean’s surprise. Dean continues to drive listening to their tunes.   
6 hours had passed, and they arrived at another ran down motel in Austin Texas. Dean went in as usual, leaving Cas and Sam in the car. Dean returns a few minutes after using his “fake credit card” and fake “FBI badge” and pulled the Impala around back to the room. Sam and Castiel get out the car and head into the run-down room.   
“Shouldn’t we do something about this case?” Sam asks.   
“Sam, I just drove 6 hours. I’m tired.” Dean said. “You and Cas can do something if you want” He added suddenly.   
“Would that be okay with you Cas?” Sam asked, looking over in Castiel’s direction.  
Cas isn’t even paying attention, he is fixed on a spider in the corner of the room.   
“Sorry, did you say something?” Castiel asks.   
“I said, would it be okay if you and I do some investigating and check out the body?” Sam replied.  
“Sure Sam.” Castiel responded.   
Sam and Cas take off in the Impala and Dean happily cracks a beer and sits down on the bed turning the TV on.


	4. Darkness & Cuddles

2 hours later, Dean woke up to the sound of a big crash outside the room. He takes his gun out from underneath the pillow, cocking it, before slowly getting off the bed. First, he looks out the window, first thing he notices was that it was now dark, but he couldn’t see anything, maybe he had been hearing things… maybe he wasn’t. He walks to the door, gun still in hand, and had a look left, and right before settling, that he was probably dreaming. Dean went and sat back down and took a sip of his beer. It had gone warm… gross. Dean retrieved another beer, just as the door opened, Dean grabbing his gun out of his back pocket but was soon met by the shocked faces of Sam and Cas appeared in the doorway. Sam backs up immediately and puts an arm in front of Cas. Cas stops, dead in his tracks, looks at Sam confused before looking over at Dean. Dean stops and lowers the gun, Sam drops his arm from Cas’s chest and walks over to Dean.   
“Dean, what the hell? Are you alright?” Sam asks.   
“Yeah, just something weird happened 5 minutes ago, before you got here. But what did you find out anyway?” Dean asked.   
“Not a lot Dean, but that was definitely not a natural caused death” Castiel said.   
“Somehow, I thought it wouldn’t be. Did you bring back dinner?” Dean asked.   
“Dean… when have you ever known me to not bring back food?” Sam asked as he placed a bag on the table.   
Dean looked satisfied before launching at the bag pulling out a burger and some fries.   
“Cas, I got you a burger too.” Sam said as he opened his salad.  
“Thanks Sam. But you know I don’t really need food.” He said but took it anyway.   
After dinner, Dean announced he was going to bed as he had done a long drive today and needed some rest since they were investigating the case properly tomorrow. Cas agreed, and he began to get ready to disappear for the night as there wasn’t another bed for him and the couch wasn’t big enough.   
“Cas, you can stay if you want.” Dean yawned as he climbed into bed.   
“Thanks Dean, but there isn’t any room here for me.” Castiel replied.  
“Sure, there is, come lie next to me. Just don’t cuddle me in the middle of the night.” Dean laughed.   
Cas agreed and laid down in the free space beside Dean and closed his eyes before secretly looking at Dean as his eyes closed sleepily. Cas smiles before once again closing his eyes. When Sam finally decided it was time for bed, it was about 1am. He was tired too and he checked on Dean and Castiel before climbing into bed. He adjusts the blankets on them until they are both cuddled up under the blankets. Dean grumbles in his sleep, slightly moving closer to Cas. Sam sighs contently before climbing into his bed, turning off the lights.


	5. Investigation

The next morning, once everyone woke up, they basically got into the Impala straight away as Sam and Cas wanted to take Dean to see the body too. So, they headed down to the coroner’s office straight away. Once they arrived at the coroner’s office, the receptionist started to speak.   
“Hello, Agent Smith and Agent Young.” Smiled the receptionist as Cas, and Sam showed the girl their “FBI badges”  
“Hi, our associate Agent Lopez needs to view the body of Carlos Garcia.” Sam explained while Dean showed the woman his badge.   
“Of course, sure thing. Come right through” she explained before taking them through the doors to the coroner. “I’ll leave you with the coroner Agents.” She replied before walking out the door.  
“Was there an autopsy performed?” Dean asks.   
“Yes sir. We didn’t find anything unusual in his body just his throat cut and this unusual scratch” explained the coroner.   
“And you said the wife found him?” Sam continued.   
“Yes, that’s correct.” She confirmed.   
Dean overlooked the body. “Thank you love, this was all very helpful. Can we have a few minutes?” Dean asks.   
“Of course.” The coroner replied.   
“That is definitely not a natural causes death.” Dean said confirming Sam and Cas’s information from last night.   
After a while they had left the coroner’s office and headed down to the wife of the dead victim’s home. Thankfully no one was home at this time, so Sam lockpicked the door, while Dean and Castiel decide to have a look around back. Sam laughs when he see’s Cas struggling to jump the fence, like Dean had done gracefully a few minutes before. Sam manages to get the front door unlocked and walked in and to his horror found a horrible pile of gunk by the door but didn’t even think twice before heading further into the house, letting Dean and Cas through the back. They split up throughout the house, guns cocked and ready if anything or anyone jumps out from the darkness suddenly. No one appeared to be there at the moment until something jumps out from the curtains in the living room where Cas happened to be….


	6. A Shocking Discovery

Cas let’s out a strangled but excited yell for Dean.   
“DEAN!!!!!!” Castiel voice yells out.   
Dean hears Cas’s yell and runs through the house until he found Cas in the loungeroom jumping up and down.   
“Cas! Is everything alright?” Dean said, clutching the gun in his hand.   
Dean then notices the figure standing in the middle of the living room, and shocked as it looked very similar to David Bowie.   
“Wait, who’s that?” Dean asked.   
Cas shrugged his shoulders, not paying attention to what Dean had said. The figure had stepped forward, and Dean was shocked. It was David Bowie. David Bowie is supposed to be dead? Or at least, so he thought. The David look a like flicks his hand closing the door.   
“Sam… come quick…” Dean yelled.   
Sam comes rushing through the door into the living room and sees Dean quivering surprisingly, and Cas standing in front of the David Bowie look alike.   
“Sam… question. Isn’t that David Bowie?” Dean asked.  
“YES, IT IS” Cas squealed excitedly.  
“Isn’t he dead?” Dean asked.   
“Supposed to be” Sam confirmed.   
Then Sam finally realized what the gunk was by the door.   
“Cas, GET BACK! He’s a SHAPESHIFTER” Sam yelled.   
Cas of course wasn’t listening as usual, and looking at Bowie, with “Fangirling” eyes.   
“Cas, GET BACK!” Dean commands raising his voice.  
“Dean, we need to kill that thing. I know the reason people are dying.” Sam explains not going into full detail.  
“Well, tell us.” Dean said.   
“We don’t have time.” Sam explained.   
“Noooo…. You can’t shoot him. That’s fucking David Bowie.” Cas said.  
“Cas! That’s not David Bowie.” Sam said aiming the gun.


	7. Case Solved

Suddenly Cas surprises both Dean and Cas… when Sam goes to take the shot at Bowie, Cas launches, jumping in front of the shifter and the gun, coping a silver bullet to the chest.   
“Oh my god. Cas! What were you thinking?” Dean said as he leans down beside Castiel.   
Cas didn’t get to explain as they were interrupted by the sound of Sam’s voice.  
“Fuck you Bowie. Go back to hell!” Sam yells and empties the gun of the silver bullets into the Shapeshifters heart. Silver is dangerous to shapeshifters and used be used to kill them. Sam drops to his knees.   
“Cas, are you alright?” Dean asks.   
“I’m so sorry Cas. Are you okay?” Sam asks too.   
Cas groans. “I’m fine.” He groans as he grips his now bleeding chest.   
Cas looks around then sees Bowie laying on the floor dead. He starts to shake and tears stream down his face. MELTDOWN.   
“Look what you’ve done Sam” Dean laughs watching Cas laying on the floor now gripping his chest and crying uncontrollably.   
Dean leans down to help Castiel up, gripping him under his forearms and holding him up carefully.  
“Sam, so what was the information you wanted to tell us?” Dean asked.   
“Well the shapeshifter was using the skin of famous singers to victims who had been vulnerable to emotions such as greed, lust, cruelty and revenge.” Sam explained.  
Dean stopped when Cas winced.   
“You okay?” He smiles looking down at Cas.   
“I have never been shot before. This is going to take a while to heal.” He whines grabbing his chest.   
“Sorry buddy. But that so called “David Bowie” was not actually David Bowie. David Bowie is actually dead buddy, that was a shapeshifter using his skin to kill people and pretending to be him. But why did you sacrifice yourself for him? You got shot Cas!” he said.   
“Oh” Cas smiles now defeated and slightly upset but also slightly weakened due to the amount of blood he had lost.  
“Come on buddy, we will patch you up in the Impala.” Dean smiled.   
Sam and Dean helped Cas to the Impala before patching up his shot wounds and they got him comftable in the backseat of the Impala. Cas was soon lulled to sleep by the movement of the car, which was a good thing as it would help his Grace strengthen him and heal him quicker. Dean looks in the mirror.   
“My angel” he says to himself with a smile.   
And off they go, driving into the sunset.


End file.
